


Side Stories

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Stiles considers his role in it all.





	Side Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of Christmas challenge, no specific season/episode in mind but based early on.

Stiles dropped the bucket of water beside his Jeep and bent down to soak the sponge in the warm, soapy water. It looked like the blood might come off easily enough, he just hoped the new neighbours didn’t look out at what the “strange boy next door” was doing at two in the morning. 

Hell, they’d get used to it.

The slap of the sponge on the Jeep echoed in the cold still around him and there was a voice in the back of his mind asking whether this was the safest thing for him to be doing when the whole town was going to hell around him.

The blood began to trickle down and he dipped the sponge into the bucket again. It seemed fitting somehow. Such a mundane activity for a side-part player in the supernatural battle waging in Beacon Hills. And that wasn’t the self-pity speaking, Stiles knew his role.

Stories focused on heroes and villains and all the difficult choices they had to make. It made sense, their choices always seemed to tilt the balance in favour of good or evil. Stories didn’t really look at these little choices made by people adjacent to the chaos - like deciding to get up and wash the Jeep that had the blood of an Alpha werewolf that had tried to charge Stiles and Scott off the road all over it instead of staying in bed and feeling sick to his stomach because it was his Mum’s Jeep and if he couldn’t even keep that one thing safe and precious to him…

He soaked the sponge again, pushed away the thoughts. People wouldn’t be interested in those stories, not when there were monsters to be fought and battles to be won.


End file.
